Professor Layton Vs Ace Attorney (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: These stories contain vore. If it disturbs you, just don't read any of this. If you don't know what it is, it involves living organisms literately getting eaten by other organisms in some way, shape, or form. As for why it exists, because there are people that like this weird stuff. Anyways, take a look at your own risk.
1. Helping A Lady In Need

Espella Cantabella was in her room at the bakery with Luke Triton. At the time, Espella's aunt Patty was out of town and the professor was solving puzzles at some place else.

"I need you to help me with something." said Espella, wearing just a red bra and panties.  
"What is it?" asked Luke.  
"I need you to help with my figure." she answered.  
"How?" asked Luke.  
"You can help me by letting me eat and digest you." said Espella.  
"The professor always told me to help a lady in need," said Luke, "so I'll gladly be your food."  
"Thanks, Luke!" she said.

She grabbed Luke and brought him closer to her slowly opening mouth. Espella easily got the young boy's head inside of her mouth and began to suck on it a bit. Luke liked how it felt and wiggled a bit. Half of him was inside of Espella now.

Espella continued to push her willing prey in. Soon, she would start on his legs. She just continued swallowing and swallowing. Luke felt himself forced in further and further. Eventually, Luke settled down in her stomach. It was extremely comfortable for him in there.

"All you have to do now is digest me." said Luke.  
"You are very kind, Luke." said Espella.

Espella laid down on her bed, rubbing her bulging belly. Luke loved being inside of it. It felt amazing to him. Luke cuddled up against the wall of Espella's stomach. He knew he was going to enjoy his time inside of her. Espella's belly began to shrink a little after a while.

"I'm going to start digesting you now." said Espella.  
"I'm ready." said Luke, smiling.  
"You will become a part of me." she said.  
"H-how?" asked Luke.  
"You will digest into my boobs." answered Espella.  
"O-okay then." responded Luke, feeling himself begin to digest.

Luke had been inside of her stomach for a long time. Now, it was about half of the size that it had  
previously been. Espella was still rubbing it. Then, she rubbed her slightly larger breasts for a bit and then returned her hands to her belly.

"You've started to make them bigger." said Espella, giggling.  
"About half of me has gone there." said Luke, who was feeling shorter.  
"The rest of you will be there eventually." said Espella, giggling again.

Over time, Luke could just feel himself getting shorter. Her stomach began to look a lot bigger to him than it used to. Eventually, most of him was mush. He knew it was getting closer to the end.

"Most of me is at your boobs now." said Luke.  
"I've enjoyed digesting you so far," said Espella, "but how do you feel at the moment?"  
"Being digested really isn't that bad," answered Luke, "I'm really liking it so far."  
"And the rest of you will soon be a part of me." said Espella.  
"Yeah, I will always be... um, at your chest, Espella." said Luke.  
"Thanks, Luke." she said, "They'll remind me that you're still with me."

It took a bit more time, but Espella had finally fully digested Luke. She felt so happy, feeling that she had accomplished something. It took one willing meal and her breasts were larger. She squeezed them a bit, remembering Luke.


	2. True Friends

Espella Cantabella and Eve Belduke were exploring the woods outside of the town of Labrynthia. They had wandered very far out because of a fantasy that both of them had. After walking for a while, both of them sat down.

"This seems like a good spot." said Eve.  
"It's perfect." responded Espella, smiling.  
"Are you ready?" asked Darklaw.  
"I'm getting there." answered Espella.  
Darklaw began to strip down to a purple bra and panties. Espella stripped down to her underwear as well - a red bra and panties.  
"I'm ready now." said Espella.

Eve opened her mouth and Espella willingly placed her head inside of it. Eve was quick to suck her in. It didn't take long for Espella to have up to her neck covered in saliva. She was excited to be heading toward her friend's stomach.

Eve swallowed further and reached Espella's breasts. Espella felt Eve's tongue rub against them. Espella giggled a bit. Soon, Eve was past her friend's boobs. Eve loved how it felt and tasted to be swallowing another human being whole. With even more swallowing, Eve got to Espella's bottom. Then, Eve gave a hard gulp and Espella was now fully inside of Eve's stomach.

Eve leaned back against a tree and rubbed her now enormous stomach. It just felt amazing to her. She had just finished swallowing her friend. Espella was loving her surroundings inside of Eve. This was the what both of them were dreaming of. Espella didn't intend to come out, but just remain inside and digest.

The time soon came where Espella could feel herself beginning to slowly digest. To her, it felt really good. The way that the acid started to work at her just felt nice somehow. Espella managed to smile.

"It has begun." said Espella.  
"Espella," said Eve, "you were both a great friend and meal."  
"Yes." responded Espella, "I'm glad I satisfied you."

Eve's stomach shrank a little while she was rubbing it. Her friend was digesting and both of them were loving it. Both girls had a lovely final conversation together that day. Soon, Eve's belly was about half of the size it was when she had finished swallowing Espella. Espella was still alive and enjoying it the digestion.

"Half of me is at your breasts now, Eve." said Espella, "I will forever remain a part of you."  
"It feels so nice." said Eve, "It's been fun digesting you so far."  
"Getting digested by you has been fun as well." responded Espella.

Eve, who had been rubbing her belly, moved her hands over to her breasts. She squeezed them a little. Then, she proceeded to rub her stomach.  
"Ha, that tickled a bit." said Espella.  
"Espella," said Eve, "thank you for letting me eat and digest you."  
"You're welcome, Eve." responded Espella, "It's always been my dream."

Much later, Eve's stomach shrank even more. Even less of Espella remained. Most of her lower body was mush at this point. Somehow, Espella was still alive. She felt much shorter, too, but there was an obvious reason for that.

"You're almost finished." said Espella.  
"Soon, you will always be a part of me." said Eve.  
"Most of me has gone to your boobs already." said Espella, "The rest of me will join soon."  
"I've been very lucky to have prey like you." said Eve, "Not everyone is willing."  
"You're welcome, Eve." responded Espella cheerfully.  
"Now, just enjoy the remainder of your digestion." said Eve.

Espella was mostly mush at this point. She could feel herself getting smaller and smaller until she was fully digested. Both girls enjoyed the entire thing. Espella was happy to be her meal and Eve was happy that she was willing to be her meal. Espella enjoyed every second of her digestion in Eve's stomach and Eve enjoyed digesting her as well. Now that she was fully digested, Espella was now a part of Eve's breasts, which were now larger. Eve squeezed them again, and could faintly hear the sound of Espella giggling. Eve smiled and then got dressed and left.


	3. The Greatest Restaurant Ever

Labrynthia had a new restaurant that had been opened for about a month. Maya Fey decided to check it out. So, one day when she was wearing just a pair of blue jeans and a purple bra she went inside and found herself a table. It didn't take long for a waiter to come to her table. He gave her a tablet.

"What's this for?" asked Maya.  
"It's the menu for this fine establishment." answered the waiter, "We have a digital menu because are items will not always be available. This way you'll know when we have or when we don't... or why we don't have it."  
"Oh, okay." responded Maya, turning the tablet on.  
"I'll come back later to take your order." said the waiter, as he left.

She opened up the menu and found what it contained to be quite interesting. The names belonged to  
people is why. The list included the names: Espella Cantabella, Eve Belduke, Ridelle Mystere, Jean  
Greyerl, and many more. Maya kept looking through the list until the waiter came back.

"Miss, may I take your order?" asked the waiter.  
"Yes," answered Maya, "I'll have Jean Greyerl."  
"Excellent," responded the waiter, "I will get her prepared shortly."

Maya waited patiently for her meal to arrive. Within five minutes, the waiter brought Jean Greyerl,  
wearing just a teal-ish bra and panties, to the table, and then left. Jean climbed onto the table and lied down with her back facing the table.

"Good evening, Miss Fey." said Maya.  
"Good evening!" responded Maya.  
"You can get started whenever you want." said Jean.

Maya went for her willing meal and started swallowing feet-first. Jean just lied there letting Maya  
continue. Maya was up to her knees within seconds. A few seconds later, to Jean's panties. After  
thirty seconds had passed, Maya got passed Jean's breasts. Maya kept swallowing until Jean was fully inside of her stomach.

Maya leaned back in her seat and began to rub her bulging belly. She enjoyed the food that the  
restaurant served. The food enjoyed where it ended up as well. Jean let the walls of Maya's stomach  
wrap around her and began to slowly digest. She even fell asleep while it was happening. Maya just sat still in her seat while her prey digested. When it was finally over, Maya had slightly larger breasts. When the waiter returned, Maya payed her bill.

"Would you like anything else?" asked the waiter.  
"I'd like to be on the menu." answered Maya.  
"Follow me, then." responded the waiter, taking Maya to the back.

Not much later, Phoenix Wright, wearing his usual blue suit walked in and got himself a table. A  
waiter soon gave him a tablet, as well as an explanation. Phoenix went through the names and one of  
them got his attention.

"What'll it be, sir?" asked the waiter.  
"I'll have Maya Fey." answered Phoenix.  
"Looks like you'll be the first." responded the waiter, "I'll have to give you a discount or  
something."

Phoenix waited very patiently. But the service was great at the restaurant. It only took them a few  
minutes. The waiter returned with Maya, who was wearing just a purple bra and panties. She climbed up on the table and lied down, back to the air. Then, the waiter walked off.

"Hi, Nick!" said Maya.  
"Hello, Maya." responded Phoenix.  
"I will be your dinner on this fine evening." said Maya.  
"Thanks, Maya." said Phoenix.  
"I'm ready, Nick." said Maya.

Maya's head was the first part of her body to inside of Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix continued to swallow enjoying how his friend tasted. Maya hoped that she tasted wonderful to him, as well. She enjoyed her little trip to his stomach.

Phoenix soon got up to her chest. Then, he swallowed her breasts that were slightly larger than he  
remembered. He just kept going and going. Many seconds later, Phoenix had swallowed past Maya's  
panties. Only her legs were left. Maya's upper body was soaked in saliva. Soon, gravity forced the  
rest of her into her friend's sat still as the walls wrapped around her. The acid helped make the area comfortable to her.

Phoenix leaned back in his seat. He had swallowed his friend and had started to slowly digest her.  
Maya and Phoenix had a nice conversation throughout her entire digestion, until she was fully  
digested. Phoenix, feeling satisfied, paid the bill and gave the waiter a tip. He left the building, knowing he would come back. This had to be the greatest restaurant ever.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

The town was different now. Things were not always as they had previously been. Many were tried as witches and even sentenced to death by fire! However, in the end witches and witchcraft were proven to not exist.

The fire pit that these "Witches" were executed in never actually harmed any of them. They would just be dropped into the pit in a cage, that would close up and would remain shut until they got passed the fire. A young girl, named Espella Cantabella, was happy to live in a town that no longer believed in witchcraft.

Everything was finally peaceful. She had even moved back to her father's place. She had been away from him for a long period of time and almost lost him before she returned, her father, Arthur, was suffering from an illness thought to be incurable. Luckily, some research came up with a drug that cured him. He was treated earlier in the year. Now, the two of them could be together without problems.

Arthur was in his room, writing a story that he intented to publish when finished. However, it was going to have a different purpose than it would have originally. It wasn't going to come true this time. There was a knock on his door. Knowing that it was his daughter, he told her to come in. Espella walked in wearing a pair of beige shorts, with a pair of red panties underneath, and a red bra to match the color of her panties.

"What is it, Espella?" asked Arthur.  
"I-it's been years since I've been able to spend time with you." answered Espella.  
"Why don't we fix that?" suggested Arthur, "Come over here."

Espella did as she was told. Arthur grabbed her and opened his mouth, then began to swallow her. Espella just let it happen. She was really happy to go back to spending time with her father. Arthur swallowed even more of her, and was soon past her chest. Eventually, he got to her legs. Soon after that, he had finished swallowing Espella. Now, the two of them could spend some quality time together, even if Espella was slowly getting digested. Both ofthem enjoyed their time together.


	5. Luke Cheers Maya Up

Maya Fey was staying in London for a couple of days immediately after the incident in Labrynthia. Phoenix was busy working, so Maya went to Professor Layton's office. She only found Luke there.

"Where's the professor?" she asked.  
"The professor is teaching one of his classes right now." answered Luke.  
"Oh." responded Maya, looking down.  
"Is something the matter?" asked Luke.  
"It's just that - well, Nick has been extremely busy," she said, "and he hasn't really been spending much time with me."

"Tell you what." Luke said, "How about we do something fun to get your mind off that."  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Maya.  
"Eat me, Maya." answered Luke.  
"Really!?" responded Maya.  
"Yes." answered Luke, as he sat down on the couch in the office.

Maya walked over to him and took her robe off, revealing a purple bra and panties. She grabbed Luke and shoved him into her mouth. He felt her warm breath and her saliva all over his face. Maya loved how tasted and swallowed him further.

Luke had already been swallowed past his chest. Maya worked hard to get his legs closer to his face. With some more gulps, she was able to do it. Once at his knees, she shoved the boy in. Luke landed face first in her stomach, but managed  
to get himself to sit somewhat upright.

He felt the walls squeeze around him. Maya rubbed her belly, enjoying her willing meal, who began to slowly digest. Luke loved how it felt to slowly melt away in her belly. As he slowly digested, Maya's breasts slowly grew bigger. Maya decided to take her bra off and squeezed her boobs.

"You're going to be with me for a while." she said.


End file.
